Empty Diamond Crevasse
by AngelMeerkat
Summary: Klan's lament for Michael.


_When I was still in love with God_  
><em>I'd never thought we'd part like this<em>

Why? Why? Why did you jump in when you knew you could be killed? The glass would have protected me for another minute or two. Just enough time for me to get by your side.

_If I had known I'd never feel your touch again  
>I would've hoped to be held just one last time<em>

I wish we could've told each other our feelings earlier. That way we could have become even closer but…we could only seem to tell each other that we loved each other at the very end.

_It's long, long goodbye…  
>Goodbye, goodbye, so many times<em>

I didn't want to part this way. I wanted to stay with you for the rest of my life. To return to our childhood haunts together and never saying goodbye until old age.

_I repeated the word to myself as I waved my hand.  
>Waving is graceful, right?<br>Now I long to be stronger._

I wish I could've said goodbye. All I could do was cry and place my hands to the glass. To watch you be sucked into space. Please give me your strength to defeat the Vajra.

_I met you, the stars sparkled, and I was born  
>I love you therefore I am<em>

Because we knew each other since we were children, it helped us grow stronger. Falling in love with you helped me find things about myself. I hope the same was true for you too.

_What's any good waiting for a hopeless miracle?  
>Through my tear stained vision the stars' twinkle is gone…<em>

Even though you protected me you died. Why did this happen? You didn't have to die! We didn't deserve this!

_I'll never forget your warmth,  
>Your kindness, and the way you held me<em>

Your body was so warm when you kindly held me close. You never appeared soft but you still cared about those you held dear. Never once did you desert those who needed you.

_It's long, long goodbye…  
>Goodbye, goodbye, my beloved<em>

Goodbye my love. I'm happy to have known you. That I was able to be with you since the beginning of your life.

_I came this far because you were here  
>I wasn't alone, was I?<br>Now I long for answers_

I'm so glad you were here every step of the way. Thank you for your support. I will find the answers to ending this pain. Not just mine but all of Frontier's as well. This I promise you.

_Find a falling star that looks ablaze and light a fire,  
>I still want to love and I still want to be loved<em>

I wanted us to be with each other forever. To always have your support when I needed it and to give you all of my strength when you needed it. Why did you have to die? It's not fair.

_What good is a lone freezing body to this world?  
>I desperately long for these acts of bravado to end…<em>

Now I'm cold and lonely. Your warmth seems to linger nearby but I can't hold on to it. I wish this were a nightmare that I could wake up from.

_What's wrong? Why can't I stop these tears from overflowing?_

My chest feels like something is crushing it. All I can seem to do at night is cry until I fall into nightmares. My tears never seem to end.

_I met you, the stars sparkled, and I was born  
>I love you therefore I am<em>

You loved to count the stars when they came out.. Sometimes you would count them especially for me. Now I will count them especially for you.

_What's any good waiting for a hopeless miracle?  
>Through my tear stained vision…<em>

Leon Mishima, the new president, has announced that we're going to find the Vajra's home world. It's supposed to be like Earth so we'll be able to live there. It feels meaningless going there without you.

_If we're ever reborn and can meet again,  
>I want you to find me and hold me tight,<br>And make sure you don't ever let go._

If we are reborn I want us to find each other. I wish that we will fall in love with each other again. That we once again count the stars by each other's sides and weave our hands together.

_I wish you would whisper "You're not alone" oh planet._

I don't want to be alone but I am. I love you so much Michael. And now my heart has become like diamond with a crevasse running straight through it.


End file.
